


love me until we turn to dust

by maréminha (uljimango)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slowly diying, modified appearence?, visuals inspired in bae bae mv, weird couple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/mar%C3%A9minha
Summary: "Você se joga com tanta facilidade", ele comentou, um brilho de fascinação nos olhos esquisitos, "não te assusta que talvez eu não te pegue antes de atingir o chão?"
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung





	love me until we turn to dust

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo muitooo essa ToDae! Tudo nela me enche de orgulho e eu queria muito continuar explorando esse universo mágico que eu criei... quem sabe um dia?  
> Espero que gostem.

  
Daesung enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça agarrada demais. A enorme franja balançava com cada passo despreocupado em direção ao grande precipício.

Ele deslizou os pés pela borda rochosa, observando a brutal queda que teria dalí. _Uns 200 metros?_ , ele pensou, um sobrancelha erguida.

O homem parou por alguns instantes, alisando a jaqueta vermelha brilhante com a mão esquerda. Quando julgou que estava bom, ele moveu as pernas de maneira que estivesse de costas ao precipício.

E se jogou.

O vento da queda assoprou lhe a franja dos olhos bicolores, o permitindo observar o que estava acima. O céu era, em maioria, azul, com alguns pontos amarelos e roxos, parecendo explosões de cor e luz. 

Algumas coisas flutuavam envolta. Uma torradeira descanssava sob uma nuvem. Se ele esticasse o braço esquerdo, conseguiria agarrar um grande martelo verde e brilhante, mas não era uma boa ideia. Coisas verdes são malígnas.

Ele despencou cerca de cento e cinquenta metros antes de sentir-se colidir com algo. Suas costas bateram contra a superfície macia da almofada gigante, arrancando algo parecido com glitter dourado dela.

O cheiro e o torpor do pó o atingiram com força, Daesung teria desmaiado alí mesmo se não fosse tão acostumado a ser intoxicado.

A almofada se moveu pelo ar rapidamente, permitindo a Daesung ver mais objetos e animais estranhos flutuarem e andarem por aí.

Ela finalmente pousou no quintal de uma casinha torta e colorida. Daesung desceu do objeto macio e assim que seus pés encostaram no chão suas mãos voltaram aos bolsos da calça.

Ele andou calmamente até a porta de entrada da casinha, abrindo-a com um chute mais forte do que o necessário e suspirou quando o objeto duro caiu no chão com um alto estrondo.

_Seunghyun vai me matar_ , ele concluiu, insatisfeito, porém nem sequer tentou consertar a bagunça, deixando a porta caída e ainda pisando por cima dela.

Daesung se moveu até a sala da casa, tinha um sofá amarelo no centro, ele ía de um canto ao outro do cômodo. Algumas flores saíam dos vãos do teto e das paredes.

Ele se jogou nas almofadas, que soltaram mais do pó dourado e Daesung fez um grande esforço pra não vomitar. Seria interessante se ele o fizesse, é imprevisível o que vai sair de sua boca. Pode ser uma mistura nojenta e semi digerida das suas refeições anteriores ou algo totalmente aleatório, como um coelho vermelho, como havia acontecido semana passada.

Seunghyun finalmente apareceu e Daesung sorriu. Era bom vê-lo. Seunghyun andou elegantemente com seus sapatos pretos e terno púrpurea.

Os olhos do outro eram estranhos, um era branco e retorcido, fazendo a pupíla ser uma forma oval na horizontal e o outro era amarelo neon. O cabelo dele também não era muito comum, Daesung o comparava a um abacaxi queimado.

Seunghyun se irritou com esses apelidos no começo, até começou a chamar Daesung de capacete, mas logo tudo se tornou casual, as palavras não tinham intenções ruins.

Daesung continuou sorrindo quando Seunghyun veio até si e se sentou ao seu lado. Ele estendeu uma das mãos cobertas por luvas e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha alheia.

"Você se joga com tanta facilidade", ele comentou, um brilho de fascinação nos olhos esquisitos, "não te assusta que talvez eu não te pegue antes de atingir o chão?", Seunghyun questionou, o sorriso crescendo absurdamente grande, outra coisa estranha que Daesung descobriu que o outro conseguia fazer.

Daesung observou os grandes dentes do outro aparecerem por entre os lábios esticados, sua boca cobrindo metade do rosto.

"O que me assusta é não poder te ver mais", Daesung confessou com facilidade, como sempre, ele não era o tipo de pessoa com filtros e medos, falava e agia completamente sem pensar, qualquer que fossem as consequências eram muito bem ignoradas.

Seunghyun subiu os dedos até o centro da testa do outro, partindo sua franja ao meio e a empurrando para os lados. Daesung encarou o homem a sua frente, estático e paciente.

"Seus olhos", Seunghyun pressionou os indicadores abaixo dos olhos de Daesung, puxando a pele pra baixo, "são fascinantes, assim como você"

Daesung sorriu e se moveu no sofá, levantando o pó venenoso. Ambos estavam morrendo lentamente devido a ele, mas não sabiam. Seunghyun morreria primeiro, visto que passou quase toda vida respirando o pó, Daesung iria algum tempo depois.

Ele iria rasgar o sofá e inalar todo o conteúdo dourado, tendo uma overdose fatal, seu coração pararia e sua garganta trancaria.

Seunghyun pressionou seus lábios nos de Daesung, beijando-o devagar, aproveitando cada segundo ao lado do fascinante ser que se jogava de um penhasco todo dia, confiando em suas mãos para pegá-lo e segurá-lo antes que ele atingisse a superfície.


End file.
